Runaway West
by Bade569
Summary: After her break-up with Beck, Jade feels she has nothing & no one, so she runs away. Little does she know a certain fluffy-haired boy would do anything to get her back. Set after 'The Worst Couple'.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway West, Chapter 1**

**A Victorious Fanfic **

**A/N": HEY! So this is my newest story called "Runaway West", obviously. It's set during the worst couple so... yea. Well, anyway, ENJOY! **

**Jade's POV**

"I'm going to walk out that door, and I'm going to count to ten"

"Don't forget three!" Cat says. We all give her weird looks.

"Some people forget it!" she tells us. I'm sure by "Some people" she means herself.

If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home; and we're over." I say to Beck.

I walk out the door, slamming it closed, and then yell "ONE!"

He's defiantly going to come, we've been dating for three years, and he can't just throw it all way!

"TWO!"

Hurry up Beck! I'm starving!

"THREE!"

I faintly hear Cat clapping. Oh Cat, no one but you forgets three!

"FOUR!"

He's coming, right? Of course he is!

"FIVE!"

I hear footsteps! (**A/N: Sorry if I get the part where Trina jumps on Beck's back wrong!)**

He's coming! Suddenly, I hear a crash, then shouts from everyone. What's going on in there?

"SIX!"

He should be out here by now!

"SEVEN!"

Where is he?

"EIGHT!"

He _has _to come! He can't just leave me!

"NINE!"

"TEN!" my voice cracks a little when I say the number. I stand there, in shock. He's not coming. He just broke up with me. He doesn't love me anymore.

I reach for the doorknob, but pull my hand away. I have a reputation, opening the door would make me look weak.

I get in Beck's car and start to drive. Then I start crying.

Why doesn't Beck love me anymore? I'm sure it was more than just being voted "Worst Couple" that made him break up with me.

I park Beck's car in my drive way. I get out and the punch the window. I wince as the shattered glass cuts my knuckles. I turn away from the car and start walking down the side walk. I have no clue where I'm going, but I'm defiantly not going back to that place I call home.

I have nothing now. Beck was all I had, the only person that ever loved me. LOVED. He doesn't love me anymore. My dad hates me; he thinks my dreams of becoming an actress are dumb. My mom is more interested in her work then me. Cat loves me, but that doesn't count because Cat loves everyone.

Now, I have nothing.

I'm all alone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe I broke up with Jade! She was, and still is, everything to me.

Suddenly, I see Andre walking down the hall.

"Andre!" I shout and Andre turns and walks towards me.

"Hey Beck." He says.

"Have you seen Jade?" I asked.

"Well, no, actually I haven't. But don't worry 'bout it, she's probably just sick." He tells me.

"But what if she's not just sick, what if I really hurt her by breaking up with her." I said worried.

"Why did you break up with her anyway?" Andre asks.

I sigh. "I don't know, we were fighting more than usual and... I don't know. It was a really stuiped thing to do." I say.

"Well, how about after school you go to her house and sort things out." Andre suggests.

"You know what Andre, that's a really good idea." I tell him.

"I know." He says proudly.

**After School**

I walk to Jade's house, since she stole my car the day of the breakup.

I walk up her front steps then knock on her door.

The door swings open and there stood Jade's mother.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asks, annoyed.

"Can I see Jade?" I ask.

"Jade's not here." She replied.

"What do you mean Jade's not here!?" I say, worried.

"I _mean _she never came home."

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway West, Chapter 2**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: HIYA! I'm back! So, like I said in my other story 'Colour Me' I won't be updating very fast, CUZ OF EVIL SCHOOL! Also, in October I might do a Halloween story, want me 2?**

**Beck's POV**

Jade never came home!?

"WHAT!?" I say, almost yell actually.

"You heard me pretty boy! Now leave! I have work to do!" She says clearly stressed out.

"You have _work to do!? _Do you even care that your daughter is gone!? Out in the world somewhere! And all you care about is that you have_ work to do!?"_ She doesn't even care!

"Look kid, you're over reacting! She'll probably come home tomorrow, if not than the next day! Calm down!"

"_Calm down? Calm down!? _The girl I love is out there, probably starving! She might have gotten kidnapped! And you're telling me to _calm down?" _I exasperated.

"If you want to know where she is, go see if she's with that crazy redhead. Cat?" She tells me.

That actually wasn't a bad idea. Jade and Cat have been best friends since kindergarten.

So I walked to Cat's house, which wasn't far from Jade's.

I knocked on Cat's door and after a few moments it flew open revealing Cat.

"Oh, It's just you." She said sadly, "I thought it was going to be Jadey."

"Wait, so Jade's not here?" I ask.

"Nopey. I went to her house after the break up. Her dad answered and said she wasn't there. I was really worried. One time, I was worried for my brother because he ate a..." Cat rambled on.

"CAT!" I yell.

"Whatty?" she asked innocently.

"So what happened when you went you saw she wasn't there?"

"Oh, umm... I called her cell but she didn't pick up."

Now I was really worried.

Where is Jade?

Will I ever see her again?

**A/N: Sorry for the REALLY short chapter. Just for a reminder, do you want me to do a Halloween story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway West, Chapter 3**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Sorry for the loooooooooooooong wait. Like my other story I didn't know what to do. I'M SORRY! Well, here's the thing you have all been waiting for. DRUM ROLL PLEASE **_**Drum Roll happens **_**RUNAWAY WEST CHAPTER 3!**

**Beck's POV**

"Have YOU seen Jade Beck?" Cat asks hopefully.

"Sorry, no." I respond.

"Beck, what if something horrible happened to Jadey!? What if she's gone forever?!" Cat shrieks terrified.

I would never tell her this, but she made me really scared. What if something horrible DID happen to Jade? What if Cat's right, what if we never see her again?

"It's okay Cat, I'm sure nothing horrible happened to her." I lie.

"Really?" Cat asks.

"Really." I say and put on a fake smile.

**Tori's POV**

Jade and I have a project we have to work on together, but she still hasn't shown up. As much as don't want to do it with her, we need to get it done. I've called her, but she hasn't picked up.

She's probably with Beck.

I get up off the couch and walk to Beck's RV, which is not very far from my house.

I knock on his door, no answer.

I knock again, still no answer.

"BECK! ARE YOU THERE!? IS JADE WITH YOU!?" I call.

And, of course, no answer.

I decide to go to Jade's house. She'll probably be mad, but we REALLY need to finish this project. Luckily her house isn't far from Becks RV.

I knock on her door, no answer.

"HELLO!" I call.

Suddenly, the door flings open to reveal an annoyed women. Probably Jade's mom.

"WHAT!" she yells.

Yep, defiantly Jade's mom.

"Umm... can I see Jade?" I ask.

"Ugh. You too? Look, I don't know where Jade is." She responds.

"What do you mean? How can you not know where your own daughter is?" I ask.

The woman sighs.

"That's not your problem now leave, I have a ton of work to do." She says before slamming the door.

If Jade's not with Beck or her house, she's probably with Cat.

I sigh, now I have to walk to Cat's house.

When I get to Cat's house, I see she's on her front steps talking to Beck.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Jade? She was supposed to be at my house for a project but she never showed up."

"No, we haven't seen her." Beck says sadly.

"Tori, Jadey's missing." Cat tells me almost in tears.

"WHAT!"

**A/N: I know, to short and not good at all. Sigh. I just didn't know what to do. :( Sorry for my terrible chapter.**


End file.
